The Hunter
by Mai.salvatore
Summary: a vampire who hunts vampires for personal reasons crosses path with a certain blue eyed vampire. will she manage to kill him? what happens when their pasts seems to be connected? a common goal gets them together as it pulls them in a journey of hate, trust, support and maybe love. Damon thinks he will never fall again in that trap. how wrong can he be? Damon POV is always fun :D
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any character in it. I just like messing with them and maybe making my favorite ones happy for a while ;) **

rating M : for language...for now ;)

main Characters: Damon and Elena of course :)

Damon POV

Chapter 1:

For the millionth time in the past 10 years, i high five myself internally. Yes, the decision of going back to New York. The big apple has such a magical pull that makes you come back to it no matter how many years you have abandoned it. The big Apple has such a big heart as well. It can swallow you in its rush of life. Ewww, i am turning poetic which is a trait only reserved for my baby bro. I blame it all on Will. Because my plan when i decided to return here wasn't exactly letting the big city swallows me or letting me swallow its booze and its willing blondes' blood. No, mind me. I was completely planning to relive my good old days in here in the 70s. Hmmm, really good days. The days of the sexy mysterious serial killer, the taste of the last drops of blood filled with an incredible amount of delicious adrenaline. Those precious moments when all they can think, feel or see is you. They don't even get to beg for their lives as their end comes so fast. Although their terrified screams, their shallow last breathes and the heaving of their eyelids do the begging for him. Their fear, their helplessness, their desperation and finally their surrendering, you can taste it all in their blood, every single emotion. In short, their struggling against death makes you feel most alive. My mouth waters at the memories. Damn Will. I could just kill him and get him of my back. Hell, i can get him of my back even without killing him if i want. But the voice of my pride was telling me that letting my grieve drive me out of control means that **she **wins. That letting the beast inside me control me will make me **him. **Controlling my bloodlust and not letting it control me was the best thing i have ever done in my undead life. I can't let her take that from me. She took enough already. I shake my head to clear my mind of her disturbing memory. That is it, just a memory. I am a live_with_purpose kind of person and since my plan for the past 150 years turned out to be a waste of time, i have put a new plan in motion. The major title of it is: fuck everyone. Literally. I mean also literally is a part of the plan but the main one is living for one person and only one: me.

My thoughts are cut off by the blonde beauty who has just taken the very next seat beside me on my bar. Will's bar has been my second, third and probably first in New York. Although we no longer have that old deal where i kill people, steal their ID and give them to him while he allows me picking my meals from his place. Well, now i do pick my meals from here but it is now in exchange of my word not to kill any of them. And if there is some trait known about Damon Salvatore is that i never break my word. I lie, i manipulate, i blackmail and i compel my way but i never break a word i give. I turn my attention to the blonde head beside me.

"Let me guess, you are on the run" i begin without actually turning to face my today happy meal_to_be.

"Excuse me?" comes her oh_so sweet voice.

"Admit it" i turn to her now looking through her wide over smoky green eyes. I am not compelling, mind me. I don't need to compel a woman to pick her up and it is a no-no thing for my ego. I am not blind and i know my effect on women. First, her eyes widen as she takes her first good look at me, check flushing, heartbeat increase. Finally once she recovers her balance, she smiles suggestively at me, giving me a flirty look from under her eyelashes. I smirk once i see what i just expected happening in front of me. Women! So predictable. Not all of them of course, i can tell that. I push that thought in the back of my mind and focus back at the target.

"Okay, you got me" she giggles. Oh, i did get you.

"So what kind of delicious crime have you done?" my fingers caress her bare shoulder while i keep looking her in the eye. I immediately notice her breath hitching and her heart beating deliciously fast pumping warm fresh blood through her veins. Target cornered, Salvatore. Go for the kill. "Have you been a naughty girl?" i whisper leaning closer to her ears which makes me catch her aroma. Hmmmm delicious. My closeness gets me the prefect impact as i hear her heartbeat going miles faster. I breathe an unneeded breath on her skin and smirk to myself as i feel the evidence of her arousal perfuming the air.

"Not that naughty. Just an insisting ex" she whispers back. Her voice is harshy.

Oh, i could just drag her out of here now and she won't complain. However, i like to play smoothly, for a vampire, the Chase is quite important. As i open my mouth to reply a finger taps on my shoulder. I press my lips in a hard line. Bad timing Will. I turn to him and the look in his face makes me frown. He looks anxious and a little scared. What is going on?

"We need to talk" he says quietly. I nod. My meal is forgotten as i follow him to the back of the bar. He let me in, and then he enters and closes the door behind him. That must be serious.

"What is wrong, Will?" i ask coolly. "Is it Katherine?" i narrow my eyes at him. Yes, i know i said my plan is **me. **But that doesn't mean i am not trying in the sideline to find the bitch, to ask her how or why or when, io put something pointy and hard into her. Like a stake into her heart or another pointy and hard thing into a completely different place in her. Yeah, that is the thing with Katherine. Either you want to kill her or fuck her. Or both, Maybe both. Or maybe fuck her to death. That is humanly possible but kind of impossible in the vampire world.

"She is here" Will says carefully.

"What?" i must have heard him wrong? She can't be here. I am sure my face is a terrifying sight as Will takes a step backward. I didn't realize that i have stepped forward in my shock.

"Katherine is here in the bar, Damon. I just saw her" he repeats slowly like he is scared that i will lash out or explore in his face, or both. She is here. The woman who i have ever loved for my living, dead and undead life, the woman who i chose to defy the universe for, the woman whom i give my heart to and she ripped it to pieces, is a few meters away. The women whom i swear love out of my heart after. The woman who i loved and maybe still love but also hate at equal measure.

"Where?" i ask as i recover my balance.

I drink in the brunette sitting on the bar, her legs crossed, and a bottle of beer in her hand as she laughs at something a blonde guy said to her. She is probably hunting. I make my way to her as an internal dialogue goes on in my head. The part of me who is still stupidly in love with her is begging for me to go and wrap her in my arms, kiss her and then fuck her senselessly. The other part is screaming at me to pick up a stake and drive it through her heart and be done with it once and for all. Unlucky for her, the angry part of me wins the battle.

"Katherine" i voice her name as angrily as i can manage as i press my lips in a thin hard line.

Her head wipes to my direction. She frowns in confusion. Katherine does not frown for any reason and certainly not in confusion. What kind of game is she playing?

"Excuse me? My name is not Katherine" she titles her head to side studying me with a still confused face. Why does she look adorable? Katherine does not do adorable. Sexy maybe, playful even but never adorable. And then what she just said hits me. She is not Katherine? I am the one to frown now as i study her closer. The same brown hair but straight, the same rounded face but with different expressions, the same eyes but that one is warmer with a hint of sadness. Katherine eyes are never warm and certainly never sad. And just like that i believe her. That girl is not Katherine even though she looks exactly like her.

"Excuse me" i smile apologetically at her. "You just really look like someone i used to know" she nods but i don't want it to end yet. I am curious to know the girl and why does she look like Katherine. "I didn't introduce myself, how rude of me" i shake my head for an added affect. "I am Damon" i give her that smirk which i was told had a great effect on any female.

"I am Elena" she smiles warmly at me. Her brown eyes sparkle as she studies me. I wait for her heartbeat to get louder over the bar music so i can hear it but it never does. I frown in surprise either i have no effect on her or she has no heartbeat. My ego prefers the later even though it means that she maybe a vampire. I take a good look at her. She doesn't seem like one. She seems...innocent. Sad, yes but too innocent to be a vampire.

"Well, Elena" i let her name roll on my tongue tasting it. I like it. "Will you let me buy you a drink?"

"Why not?" she smiles shyly at me but doesn't blush. Maybe she is not the kind of girl who blushes, i shrug the idea and signal for the bartender as i slit smoothly into the seat beside her, ignoring the scowling blonde who leaves murmuring things about me being a dick. In any other time, i would have ripped his little head off for such a comment or better compel him to throw himself in front of speeding car, but right now i couldn't care less. My attention is completely focused on the mysterious girl. Elena. My curiosity toward her now goes beyond her resembles to Katherine.

"Two bourbon" i order. "Can you handle a not-so-girly drink or beer is your limit?" i challenge her.

"You will be surprised of my limits" she smirks. And for i moment i reconsider her being Katherine but then our drinks arrive and she picks up her glass to drink the hard liquid in one gulp. She almost chocks as her adorable face squeezes in a pained expression. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I take it back, that girl is surely not Katherine and the fact that this makes me relaxed and more curious toward the girl surprises me.

"Your limits are sure impressive" i say between my laughter. I can't remember the last time i have laughed that much...a real laugh. Maybe not since i was human.

"Don't look so smug" she narrows her eyes at me. "That thing tastes awful" she could win a prize as the most adorable thing in the world. What the hell am i thinking? Since when does the adorable trait attract me in women?

"What are you talking about? Will has the best liquid in New York. You certainly have no taste or you can't handle hard liquid" i tease her and it works like magic as i see a look of challenge appear on her face making me think that i am going to like what she is about to say.

"You know I'd like to prove you wrong, Damon" she smirks at me.

"Well, what i know is that, i never lose a challenge"

**so...how was that? too bad? too boring? just nonsense? tell me, i am anxious to know what you think. i hate the story and lose interest init without some encouragement. so be nice and review..for me ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the vampire diaries or any of its characters.**

Chapter 2:

The next thing i knew, we are taking tequila shots. For as long as i can remember in my udead life, bourbon has been my liquid. Tonight, i betray it.

"i win again" the beautiful brunette beside me declares as she slams her empty glass in the wooden bar. I have to admit the girl has an impressive tolerance for her small body.

"just how many years have you been playing that game?" i narrow my eyes at her as i wipe the excess tequila of my chin. I am an over one hundred and fifty year badass vampire getting my ass kicked in a pool game. I am just glad that Will left the bar early or that night will taint me for centuries.

"just a few years" she smirks while running her index finger around the tip of her glass. "in fact, it has been a long while since the last time i played it" she frowns as she finishs like she is recalling a really old memory.

"how old are you anyway?" i narrow my eyes at her. Twenty years top.

"old enough to be in here" she smiles slyly at me. "two more shots, Paul" she shoots at the bartender over the bar music. "you are up for another round?" she asks with a smirk.

Oh, i am up for another round, darling. A multiple rounds. I can just show you how long the vampire stamina can go on. Right after, i show you how up i am for it. I shake my head at the surprising turn my wicked mind took. Badasses girls are my soft spot, sue me. And Elena proved that she can amuse me. It is not everyday i meet a girl who can do that. Surprisingly, my attraction to that brunette has little to do with her resemblances to Katherine and more to do with Elena herself. She has such a hole that pulls you in. I am not saying that Katherine doesn't have a dragging hole. But Katherine's was the i-know-i-shouldn't-but-i-can't-help-it-even-if-rea lly-hate-it kind of pull toward her, Elena's is more like i-know-i-am-falling-but-i-am-too-damn-happy-to-car e. You know, the kind of trap you walk into with a wide grin in your face. That is Elena. I don't really like my train of thoughts at the moment. So after a good fast argument with beast me, we decide what we actually want from this girl which is to bury my fangs and cock so deep inside her and give her the night of her life that she will never forget the mysterious blue-eyed man who rocked her world.

"i don't think so" i shake my head at her with a smirk on my face caused by my new plan. "enough with that kiddio drinks, i am going back to my bourbon" i declare as i signal for Paul (as she calls him) to bring me a glass of my favorite drink of all times.

"as you wish, loser" she shrugs with a smug smile. I want to wipe that smile of her face. "so who is this girl Katherine you thought i was ?" she asks me before i can think of a wit reply.

"just an ex" i answer her while trying to look as causal as i can.

"she looked like me?"

"not much" i am not lying. When you first see Elena, you would say she is a carbon image of Katherine but once she opens her mouth you will know just how did wrong you are.

"i can tell that you are not fond of her much now"

"smart guess" i smile at her. She is smart, i don't do complements. She could just tell my feelings with the tone of my voice as i said Katherine's name.

"doesn't take a genius to figure out" she scowls well-naturally. "you sounded like you were gonna rip my heart out when you first saw me" is that how i looked like? Hmmm, good to know. "what did she do to you?" the concern in her voice surprises me. She just met me, she can't be concerned for me. Some people whom i knew for years don't show half that concern toward me. That girl is getting under my skin. I think back about her question, what did Katherine do to me? That is a loaded question. Just ruined my entire life.

"nothing i didn't know she would do" and my answer surprises me more than her. That is the truth, i knew who Katherine was when i fell in love with her. I knew everything i was getting myself into. It was always my choice and if there is anyone to blame, it is...me. Not her, not my brother, not my father, not Emily and not the mysticfalls population as well. And it hits me like a train, that i blamed everyone in this but me.

"you loved her" she breathes as her eyes widen in wonder. Is it a wonder that i loved her? Maybe it is. I wonder what will Elena think if she knew the lengths i went for this woman.

"i did" i swallow hard as i say that. I haven't talked about Katherine since...Lexi made me. I push the unpleasant memory of Lexi to the back of my mind. What i did to her has been tainting me for years.

Elena nods and avoids looking me in the eyes. She tugs her hair behind her ear nervously. Why is she nervous all of the sudden? She picks her drink and throw it down her throat at on gulp. That delicious sexy throat.

"excuse me" her small voice cuts my inappropriate thought about her and her throat as she excuses herself to the ladies room. My eyes follow her as she makes her way to it until she disappears out of my sight. I consider following her to the bathroom and taking her there already but decide against it. I smirk to myself, I have bigger plans for her.

Minutes pass slowly and she doesn't show up again. I didn't realize that i have been tapping my daylight ring impatiently on the wooden bar. Where the hell is she? I press the palm of my hand on the bar as i rouse from my seat and head for the bathrooms.

"Fuck" i curse out loud after i couldn't find her in there. An older woman gives me an disapproving look as she passes past me. Either it is because i just pushed the ladies room door open or my cursing. Mattar of factly, i don't give a damn. I growl back at her and storm back to the bar exit. Why am i too angry?

I head for the parking lot after deciding to call it a night. I consider picking the blonde from earlier tonight on my way but something is telling me that she isn't gonna do it for me tonight. I notice a small figre standing once i enter the dark parking lot, narrowing my eyes i figure it is a female. A closer look tells me who exactly it is. Elena.

"Damon" she calls for me her voice weak and barely audible but my vampire ears pick it easily. I feel it before i see it, her slum body almost collapses to the ground but before i know it i have her in my arms after i vamp-speed toward her. Not giving a damn that i am in a public place and could be seen by anyone including her. I didn't think of anything but the girl in my arms now. Her eyelids are nearly closed as she seems to be fighting to stay conscious. I bend to her chest trying to pick up her heartbeat. It is slow, so slow.

"Elena" i whisper as i brush her hair of her pale face. "stay with me" i feel a strange wave of panic running through my body. I don't know the girl, yet i feel helpless because i have no idea what is wrong with her. "can you hear me?"

"i can hear you alright" comes her voice surprisingly stronge as her brown eyes fly wide open. And before i can think what i make out of that i feel the sting of a liquid being injected into my upper arm.

Vervain.

In less than a second she rolls us so she is in top of me pointing a wooden stake out of no where. Aiming the stake into my heart, i collect what is left of my power and fought against her, holding the stake above my chest. Her grape is surprisingly strong but i manage to push her of me with all the power that i have left.

I rouse at my feet in vamp-speed while she stares at me with wide eyes, her perfect straight hair is now messy, her grape tightens around the wooden stake. Obviously surprised by my fighting after the dose of vervain.

"what kind of game are you playing, Katherine?" i growl out as we circle eachother both ready to jump back into the fight. My words seems to make her angry as her throw herself back at me pointing the stake with full strength.

"i am not Katherine" she shoots as she rushes toward me but she clearly doesn't know who she is fighting. I turn the table on her and the next thing she knows, i am the one pinning her to the wall with the stake pointed to her heart.

"sure you are not" i smirk with an obvious sarcasm. Although i am not that sure. I now know for sure that she is a vampire but beating Katherine shouldn't be that easy. She is much older than me. I am cocky but not irrational.

"i am not Katherine" she chocks out fighting my firm grape around her neck. I look her in the eye and i know she is fighting hard to hid the pain and fear in it.

"then who are you? And why are you trying to kill me?" i hiss through clenched teeth.

"i am Elena Gilbert. And i want to kill you because you are a monster and you deserve to die"

she deadpans simply. Her wide brown eyes are full with so much hate, so much anger but also so much determination. She looks like she believes every word she just said and as i as mush as that make my blood boils into my veins, i put a smirk on my lips as i snaps her neck before she could blink.

Her body collapses to the floor truely this time.

**First time to write a fighting scene...hmmm how was it? Did you feel it, imagined it right? Just tell me, pretty please *puppyeyes***

**I just wanna give so much hugs and kisses to the sweet two reviews :* :*. Excuse me freaky ways. I am a weirdo, thanks very much for puting up with me :) :) **

**Did that chapter throw some light at where i am going with this story? Any questions? Feel free to ask me anything, i am not the kind of person who holds back any spoilers :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**No reviews for last chapter? Was it that bad? *pout* i know that chapter is kinda short and that has nothing to do with your silent treatment. It has every thing to do with my coming exams. Wish me luck ;)**

**I don't own TVD or any of its characters just to be chapter is Elena's POV. I may go back to Damon or keep switching them. What do you want?**

**Elena's POV :**

Chapter 3:

The first thing i feel is the aching pain in my neck like it has been dislocated. Maybe it has. I try to reach with my hand to rub my sore neck but i can't move it. I try again and groan when i feel the string of vervain on my wrists. Where the hell am i?

It takes me a great to afford to open my eyes. The place is so dark that without my vampire's sight, i wouldn't see a thing. It was a cell, dragon to be exact. And somehow it looks familiar. Memories begin to flow through my head. The bar, Damon, the fight, neck snapping.

I panic trying to pull at my restrains. I am tied to a chair with ropes around my wrists and ankles. They must be soaked in vervain since it burns through my skin with every move i make. I moan as i feel my skin throbbing with pain. What the hell did this bastard do to me?

"Show yourself, you coward" i yell at no one in particular but i know he must be here. I hear a deep chuckle and my head snaps involuntarily toward the sound's source. Here he is. All in black, leaning causally to the wall, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Unlike you, i don't pretend to be fragile just to stab people in the back" he smirks but doesn't move a muscle. "i looked at you in the eyes as i snapped that little neck of yours"

"All is fair in war" i say coolly as i tilt my head to the side. I need to stay calm and collected. He can't know that i am panicking inside. He pushes his body of the wall with ease and walks toward me holding me with his gaze, like a predator stalking his prey. I can't let him animate me. He bends so his face is inches away from mine, placing his hands on the chair back, in each side of my head. Trapping me.

"What kind of war are you in with me?" he stare right into my eyes that i think for a moment that he is compelling me. He can't, i am a vampire. Then why can't i look away?

"You can't compel me. I am a vampire" i say more to myself than to him. My voice is barely a whisper trembling with an unnamed emotion but i know it is not fear.

"i am not compelling you" he frowns." i am asking you"

"I told you that i kill monsters like you" i hiss with more strength and he doesn't even flinch at my words.

"A vampire who hunts vampires" he smirks with amusement. "Interesting" he pushes himself off the chair away from me and i sigh in relieve as he takes a safe distance away.

"You know what i don't get?" he doesn't wait for my answer. "Why do you think of me as a monster? I mean, i am not denying it" he grins like he is proud of himself. "I know who am i but what do you know about me to say so?"

"I know you are a vampire" i shrug simply. Because it is that simple to me.

"really?" he raises his eyebrows in disbelief. "because" he walks over to me until he reaches to scratch my foreman with his nail. I hiss but the wound is so small that it heals immediately before our eyes. "tad tad" he breaths mocking a kid show wizard. "look! You are a vampire too" he declares with a wide grin like he just made a great discovery. "now, enlighten me. What makes you any different than monster me?"

"i don't kill and feed on humans like you" i shoot angrily. How dare he compares me to him? "i watched you for days to make sure of that"

"and you saw me killing humans?" he raises his eyebrows in a challenge. His set in a thin line, his jaw is clenched. He is trying to keep control on his temple.

"no" i flush in embarrassment trying to avoid his gaze. "but i saw you feeding on them, treating them like walking blood bags. You don't care about human life" i add with a newfound anger.

"tsk,tsk" he tips his tongue. "guilty" he admits with a mocking pout. Why does he have to be adorable. Damn it, focus, Elena. "if you so value humans life" he suggests rolling his eyes like he is humoring me that the sky is green." how do you feed?"

"i feed on animal blood or blood bags" i state raising my chin in pride. Yes, it wasn't easy but it was worth it.

"gross" he scowls and steps away from me. "you kinda of remain me of someone i used to know" he smiles fondly staring ahead like he is in a memory lane."different from the first someone" he corrects with a frown and turns his back on me. For a moment, i think he is going to leave me. I don't want him to leave. "wait" he says suddenly stopping in his track and turning to face me again. " who turned you" he narrows his eyes suspiciously at me.

"that is none of your business" i growl pulling at my restraints.

"was it Stefan Salvatore?" i stay silent despite the dialogue running inside my head. How does he know Stefan? "he did, didn't he?" he shakes his head smirking. "now, why would my baby bro turn you?" he wonders but seems to know the answer.

That gets my attention. "you are Stefan's brother?" my eyes widens. "that Damon Salvatore?"

"in the flesh" he answers gesturing to his body but i am too shocked to comment on his cockiness. Oh my! That is why the place sounds familiar. He can't.. I can't..

"am i in mysric falls?" i breathe, my mouth is dry.

"i needed a good supply of vervain and i knew Zack was growing it" he shrugs.

"why didn't you tell me you were Stefan's brother?" i swallow hard fighting the wave of guilt that runs through me. I can't believe i was that close of ripping Stefan of his only brother. I mean, i know they aren't that close from what Stefan told me, Katherine drama and all. But still, Damon is Stefan's last reminding family. I can't take Damon away from him.

"why would it matter if i am your sire's brother?" he raises his eyebrows in question.

"Stefan wasn't just my sire Damon" i admit looking him in the eye. His blue ones poring into mine. "he is the love of my life"

**Here. How was that? Why did Stefan turn Elena? Why is Elena hunting vampires? What will Damon do to her? Want to know? Revieeeew ;) **

**What do you think of Elena's POV? Want Damon's back? **


	4. Chapter 4

**See, i am good girl. Reviews mean faster update ;) i am no good, just blackmailing little thing *evil laugh*... Kinda unstable? SO WHAT? **

**That chappie is quite fast, thou. Sorry for that. I could do longer ones but then the update will be a little late, two days later or so. It is your choice, tell me what you want and i shall server like a good submissive ;)**

**Submissive my ass, i don't have a submissive bone in my body: D (Fifty shades fans will relate ;) )**

**I don't own TVD or any of its characters just to be clear. That chapter is also Elena's POV. I may go back to Damon or keep switching them. What do you want?**

**Elena's POV:**

Chapter 4:

"We are in love" i smile staring at his stunned shocked face. The next second, he presses his lips as if trying to keep a straight face which breaks as he bursts out laughing. I growl, how dare he makes fun of me?

"i am sorry" he apologizes but doesn't seem to mean it for one bit. He places his palm over his chest to contain his good-hearted laughter. "It is just so typical of Stefan to pick that one girl in the world who looks like Katherine to love and turn" he laughs again once he finishes his poor excuse of apology.

"Stefan didn't turn me because i look like Katherine" i hiss pulling on the vervained ropes around my wrists. The sting of vervain over my burning skin pales compared to my rising anger. "He loves me for who am i. Not because i look like her" i spit out in fury seeing red. I haven't even noticed that i am vamped out. He is getting under my skin, making me lose control. Breath, Elena, don't let him win.

"Oh" he chuckles. "I hit a nerve, didn't i?" his dark blue eyes dancing with amusement. Is he enjoying pissing me off? I growl but he ignores me. "Okay, let's just assume for a moment" he cocks his eyebrows. "Just a moment, that you are telling the truth" i open my mouth to protest but he silences me holding a finger. "Then where is your so called one true love?" he gestures mockingly with his hands like he is praying. I almost laugh at the thought of Damon praying. "Why aren't you living your happily ever after?" he rolls his eyes like it is just the most ridiculous thing in the world. "Literally?"

"It is a long story" i sigh in frustration. "Can you untie me so we can have a civil conversion?"

"And why should i trust you?" he smirks.

"Because i am not going to kill you" i shoot. Why can't he get it into his thick skull?

"Really?" he cocks his eyebrows. "For all i know this all could be a big fat lie so that I'd let you go" fine, he does have a point.

"I knew we were in the boarding house just by being in the cell"

"So?" he shrugs. "Who's to say that you weren't here as a prisoner and not the other way around?"

"Shit" I curse under my breath. The guy has serious trust issues. He is just so unnerving. "Why do i have to say to get it into your thick skull that i am not going to fucking kill you?" i burst out, my chest heaving up and down with each unneeded breath.

"You could watch your language as a start" he smirks making his way over to me slowly. I don't realize i am panting until he bends over me, spanning the ropes around my wrist cut with a small knife i didn't know he was holding. I gasp in surprise. "I am trusting you" he says, his voice is barely a whisper tickling my ear, sending wave of shivers down my spine. Not the creepy kind of shivers. He pulls back looking me in the eye. The intensity of his gaze holds me captive. I can't look away. "Don't make me regret it" I stare at him in wonder because as much as that may sound like a threaten, it doesn't feel like one at all. His eyes aren't cold or cruel. They are full with something i can feel but can't name. I don't dare to name it. Fear? Despair? His eyes are searching my face, pleading, daring me to betray his trust. Suddenly, i realize in that moment, no matter what happens i am not going to betray him.

"I am not going to hurt you, Damon" I repeat, almost pleading him to believe me. "I need your help to get Stefan back" There, why haven't i said that earlier? I hear his deep chuckle and because he is so close i can feel the vibrating of his chest. That does strange things to my body. Get a grip, Elena.

"You need my help because my brother dumped you?" he smirks as he cuts the ropes around my ankles so now i am completely free. I rouse in fury.

"He has not dumped me" or has he? A voice inside me whispers, i tell it to shut up and glare at the vampire in front of me. Suddenly, i am perfectly aware of the fact that our faces are now inches apart after my outburst. His eyes drop to my lips and almost involuntary, my eyes fall on his lips.

"Then what happened?" he whispers licking his lips. What were we talking about? My head is foggy.

"Klaus" my voice is a husky whisper. I clear my throat and try again. "Klaus took him away" my words are like a cold cup of water poured over my heated head. What the hell was i thinking? Stefan, Stefan. I repeat in my head.

"What?" he frowns and then his eyes widen suddenly with emotions. Fear, panic, concern. That is not a vampire who has turned it off. The intensity of his concern is like a punch on my guts, so strong that i almost step back. How could i judge him so quickly? Deciding that he deserves to die?

"Please don't tell me that my brother has gone all ripper again" his jaw is clenched so hard that i fear he might lose some teeth. His lips are set in a thin hard line. My silence is the only answer he needs for his control to snap.

"Fuck" he snaps punching the wall behind me with such force that i hear the bricks cracking. I jump in surprise and he must notice my wide-eyed bewildered face as he composts himself in less than a second. A mask of indifference is placed firmly over his beautiful face. Wait...beautiful what...shut the hell up.

"Tell me what happened exactly" he orders. Gone is panicked Damon, back is Calm and collected Damon.

"i will but like i said, it is a long story" i sigh. "Can i go freshen up in Stefan's room first and then i am telling you everything you need to know?" i gesture to my ruined clothes.

"Sure" he nods with a small polite smile. Polite? Damon? In the same sentence? He turns heading for the cell door.

"Wait" i call out surprising even myself. He stops dead in his tracks but doesn't turn to me. "Thank you" i say meaning it completely. He turns to face me now, frowning in confusion. "For trusting me. You didn't have to" i explain watching as his frown ceases, replaced with a look of wonder that goes as fast as it comes. He nods curtly at me, turning to leave me to my thoughts. There is more to Damon Salvatore than Stefan's words about him. After all he trusts me and i believe in a theory. Trust breeds trust.

**I know, i know, short. But was it good? Did it throw some lights? Sorry, dear Stefan is alive, BUT he is the rippaahhh. Elena is softening with Damon; she is getting to know him and realizing how wrong she was about him. Sure, others TVD characters will show up. Who do you suggest? Caroline? Bonnie? Jer? Alaric? Name it ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**HERE is a LOONg chappie ;) that is still only Delena also I am intending to include other characters from next chapter, maybe other couples too **** tell me what you want. **

**I just want to say a big fat THANK YOU for **Danni1989 kaybaby1127 bellax0xchristina

**For putting up with my crap, you make my day with your words *Kisses and HUGS***

**Here we go..**

**Ah, that is also Elena's POV but Damon will be back soon, pinky promise?**

**Elena's POV**

Chapter 5:

I let my forehead rest on the shower cold wall as the warm water washes over my body. What the hell was I thinking trusting Damon? I know if Stefan were here, he'd give me hundred and one reasons why I shouldn't. according to Stefan and Bonnie, Damon is a self-serving monster who couldn't give a shit about human life. And it is not only because he is a vampire. Damon isn't simply a vampire. He relieves in it. He doesn't hid from who he is or hate his existence. He embraces his vampire nature and can't be happier about it. after all, he did want to turn. He did drink blood willingly from Katherine. _He loved her enough to turn for her, to want to spend eternality with her, to give up his humanity. __**Something you couldn't do.**_ My inner bitch adds sarcastically. _**And it is all according to Stefan, you know.**_ I slam my skull into the hard wall. Since when am I a person who judge people by what is said about them. I did. I judged Damon. I judged every vampire I decided to kill. A gasp escapes my mouth as I realize how many of them could have been not what I thought they were. It is the first time I have ever questioned that. How one could be! I shake my head to clear my thought. It is Damon; he has a bad effect at me, making me question my judgment. But I just can't pretend that what I saw and felt isn't there. I saw it. The rush of emotion in his eyes just before the mask of indifference is placed firmly. _**That is why you chose to trust him. **_Damon is a mystery that I am determined to solve. But something is telling me that after I do, my life wouldn't be the same.

I feel the shower water running cold and it is my clue to finish my long shower. After drying myself, I put on the outfit I picked earlier from Stefan's room. It is a simple jeans and gray shirt with long sleeves. I glance at myself in the mirror and smile sadly. I look like old me, human me. The clothes belong to her and wearing it gives me an unexpected uncomfortable feeling. Maybe I am just not her anymore. The girl who is staring at me in the mirror now has such sadness in her eyes that could make a laughing child tear up. She can't smile a smile that reaches her eyes. She can't even look at herself without remembering how much she hates her existence.

"_what makes you any different than monster me?" _his words echo in my head. I don't kill and I don't feed on human, but I am still a creature of darkness, a vampire. Maybe I am no less of a monster than any other vampire. I don't know what I am capable of. What if I face so much grieve that I have to turn it off, like Stefan, what will I be there? Will I be a ripper, too?

I look away from the mirror and shake my head. I can't let myself feel like that. I have a mission to do. I need to save Stefan, for Klaus, but mainly from himself. First, I need to deal with Damon. I smirk at that thought. The man whom I almost killed hours ago is now my last glimpse of hope in my dark tunnel. I desert the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I sigh, being in Stefan's room brings me so many memories but I swallow and suck it up. The first thing I notice is two blood bags on the bed and an empty glass on the nightstand. I title my head suspiciously; they weren't here before I went to shower. Stepping closer, I see a piece of paper beneath the empty glass. I pick it up carefully.

_Dear Elena,_

_I figured that after our little run in you may need some red rich liquid. Lucky for me, you are not only on the bunny diet so I made a run to the blood bank instead of having to haunt an innocent bunny for you. Cute baby animals are my soft spot, so I am glad you saved me the drama. _

_PS: after finishing you vampire breakfast, I'll be honored if you care to join me downstairs for a real breakfast ;)_

I can actually see him smirking at me as I read and the cocky bastard didn't even bother to sign. I chuckle and shake my head but couldn't help the warmness creeping into my un-beating heart. He is taking care of me. It has been so long since someone had cared enough to do so. I feel my eyes tearing up. What? Does it mean he actually cares? Of course not. He doesn't know me and even if he does, he wouldn't care. I don't hesitate as I pick up one of the blood bags, tearing it open, and drink hungrily. The second the blood hits my tongue, I moan and close my eyes, devouring it as the rush of energy spread through my body. If it was any other vampire who gave me those blood bags, I wouldn't touch it. I am paranoid. But for some reason I trust Damon. I let myself believe that he cares about me, that he wants to take care of me, and it feels amazing.

After draining the two blood bags, I head downstairs. Stopping to glance at myself in the mirror before reaching the kitchen, I check my teeth and mouth for any sight of my bloody breakfast. Somehow I know that Damon wouldn't mind if there were any but I check anyway. Confidant that I am good to go, I pull my shirt adjusting my clothes and take a deep breath. The aroma that fills my nostrils makes my mouth water. It reminds me of the smell of our old kitchen in the morning. Long time ago, when I was human. Versions of my mom and then Aunt Jenna preparing us breakfast flush into my mind and bring tears into my eyes. I close my eyes to push the memories away and blink back my tears. Why am I so emotional today? I shake my head and go for the kitchen. The sight I am met with stops me in my tracks. Damon, in a black shirt that hugs his back not to tight but tight enough to draw my eyes to his muscular back, dark black jeans that hangs low n his narrow hips. I catch myself touching my thumbs with my other fingers. They are aching to reach out and run over every muscle of his toned body. My mouth goes dry as I try to recover my compulsion. _one shall not think of her boyfriend's brother like this. __**Can you blame me if he is so damn hot?**_ My inner bitch says in defense. _Shut up. _I slap the bitch internally to make my point clear.

"You know it is rude to stare" I almost gasp feeling like the kid caught with his hands in the cookies jar. **I'd like to lick that cookie. **I glare at her and she shuts up. he smirks at me over his shoulder, he is cooking. "good to know I can make you blush after all" he winks at me and I glare at my inner bitch in warning. She grins back at me taking off her bra and smirks at me. _Damn her. _

"I was not blushing" I protest in defense even though I can feel my checks heating up.

"Sure you weren't" he frowns mockingly, moving around the kitchen. "The blood did you good?" he wonders simply like he is discussing weather. He is in so much ease with which he is that I can't help staring in wonder. "I didn't know what your tolerance is so I left two just in case"

"It was good, thank you" I say in a small voice. He pauses for a second before continuing his movement.

"You are most welcome" he says eventually with his back turned to me. "Seriously it was a saving mission. You could have killed Bambi's mother if not for those blood bags"

I can't help laughing and he turns and stares at me in…what? Awe? His eyes cause my laughter to cease.

"What is it?" I frown but a big smile is still on my face. He shakes his head with a smile of his own. A new smile.

"I just love the way you laugh. It is so pure and unaffected" he answers not meeting my gaze but I feel my checks heating again. What is going on with me? Blushing and laughing truly ? I haven't laughed a real laugh since a long time. I shrug the thought off and decide to enjoy it as long as I can get it.

"What are you doing?" I wonder trying to peek into whatever he is making.

"Breakfast"

"obviously, Sherlock" I roll my eyes at him. he chuckles.

"you are rolling your eyes" he states with his back turned to me.

"how do you know?" the words escape my mouth before I can stop them.

"A wild guess" He glance back at me with that stupid smirk of his. "I am making omelet, pancake and bacons, if you'd like" he answers finally.

"Can I help?" I step closer to him.

"Nope" he pops the 'P' " just sit here like a good girl and wait for your food"

"it has been so long since the last time I had human food" I declare out of the blue, Leaning on the contour beside him, facing him with my hands on the contour behind me.

"How long?" he frowns curiously but keeps his eyes fixed on the omelet he is making.

"a long time" Since I was human. I swallow and he doesn't push for an answer. "Can I ask you smoothing?"

"What would I get if I answer?" he grins at me, his blue eyes twinkle with wicked promises. I lick my suddenly dry lips but before I say any witty reply he cuts me off. "Shoot"

"From what I heard about you, you don't hate being a vampire. You don't like to pretend or live as a human, right?"

"True" He confirms cocking his eyebrows in amusement. I can feel him thinking where she is going with that.

"Then why do you eat human food?" I question gesturing to the omelet.

"Because I can" he grins at me before flipping the omelet like an expert cook. I give him a give-me-more look and he complies. "Food is one of the joys of the life, Elena" he explains. "I enjoy whatever I can enjoy" my inner bitch opens her watered mouth but I hiss at her. _Get your mind of the gutter._ Although it is a moot point since her mind is always there. "It doesn't mean I am pretending to be human" he finishes and I am gaping at him once his words settle in.

"That actually makes sense, I guess" I manage to say.

"Breakfast is ready" he declares and starts placing the plates on the kitchen table. I reach to help him out and out fingers brush slightly when we reach for the same plate. I feel an electric shiver running from my arm down to my spine and pull my hand away so fast like I just get burned, maybe I did. He glance up at me, his eyes is a darker shade of blue. Can he feel it, too? I swallow hard. Lucky for me he decides to break the eye contact, picking the last plate and placing it on the table. I follow after him.

"Ms. Gilbert" he says with a grin pulling a chair for me to sit on. I grin back at him.

"Why, thank you, Mr. Salvatore" I play along making a show of settling on the chair like a lady. He heads for a drawer and comes back with a bottle of wine and two classes.

"Wine?" I coke my eyebrows at him.

"That is for you" he smirks. "I am sticking to my old friend" I see now that his glass is full with amber liquid, bourbon of course. He raises the bottle above my glass in a question.

"Yes, please" I nod and he fills my glass and sits on the opposite chair on the table. Suddenly I can't help the small laugh that escapes my mouth.

"Care to share what is so funny?" he smirks.

"it is just weird" I shake my head. "Few hours ago I was trying to kill you and now we are having a breakfast that you cooked" I gesture to him. the words sound even more crazy when said out load.

"but you don't want to kill me now, do you?"

"No" I answer without hesitation.

"Then I guess it is a good reason for a breakfast celebration" he smirks in amusement, raising his glass in a toast. I raise mine as well.

"Here's to not trying to kill each other" I toast my glass with his, giggling. Sipping my wine, I moan. "That is good" I see his eyes flash darker but only for a second.

"The Salvatore fine wine stored for over a century" he says proudly.

"Over a century?" I chock in my drink. He winks at me and digs into his food. I dig into mine and resist the urge to moan again. "Damn, Damon. That food is really good" I have to say.

"I am glad" he smiles slightly but I see his frown. Before I get to ask he speaks. "Finish you food so we can have a talk, Elena" he orders all business like suddenly. Bossy much? "I am going to help you find Stefan and we need to figure out how"

**I wanted to put more action in that but it came out long so it will be next chapter. I just wanted to get into Elena's head. Obviously she didn't want to turn but I am not making it so that Stefan forced her *I see you, you evil little thing* just to be clear. A hint for Elena's history: she went through everything we watched in season 1 and 2 but She and Stefan never met up with Damon through this period. So yes, Jenna is dead**** The sacrifice was made and Klaus is alive. *whispers* Any klaroline fans? *Hush I didn't say anything***


End file.
